hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Do You Think About Me?
Do You Think About Me is a song from the original version of Deuce's second studio album, Invincible. It was not brought back to be on the official version. Instead, it was later released on Nightmare EP. Official Lyrics Without you, I'm just a small piece Of this puzzle below my feet I won't ever leave you, my dear You've always been the best part of me We don't know where we've been going In a world that is so lonely I just need for you to hold me It's cold out there and the wolves are moaning One day you will get to know me We can take it nice and slowly I knew that you'd be the one to show me Life is more than suffering only I used to be where I was joking Now it feels as if I'm choking Maybe there's still hope, it'd help me Blow me one last kiss 'fore I sing I never wanna leave from your side Baby, please, no goodbyes On my knees, hold me tight I get so goddamn weak, teary-eyed When you're not here, I'd rather die I can't speak, cannot lie Do you think about me all the time? When you're lost and out at sea, am I on your mind? You put the color into my black and white You're the fuel to my fire Can you hear my voice on the outside? Am I with you on such lonely nights? You take the wrong away from all the right You bring me back to life All I've got is all you gave me Love that keeps us motivated In this world contaminated You're the only real thing that can save me You're the one and only lady That makes this place more amazing When things get too complicated We can always go back to what we created Life isn't what you always make it It can be so frustrating When everything is failing You're the only light that's emanating When I just can't escape it This hate that's in me lately The picture that's being painted You keep me from suffocating I never wanna leave from your side Baby, please, no goodbyes On my knees, hold me tight I get so goddamn weak, teary-eyed When you're not here, I'd rather die I can't speak, cannot lie Do you think about me all the time? When you're lost and out at sea, am I on your mind? You put the color into my black and white You're the fuel to my fire Can you hear my voice on the outside? Am I with you on such lonely nights? You take the wrong away from all the right You bring me back to life There's a fairytale in your soul It brought us together, gave us a new start I was lost, falling apart You gave me a spot somewhere in your heart An act of God, a shooting star You came from afar with open arms It was so dark, as cold as November Almost over, I told ya' Do you think about me all the time? When you're lost and out at sea, am I on your mind? You put the color into my black and white You're the fuel to my fire Can you hear my voice on the outside? Am I with you on such lonely nights You take the wrong away from all the right You bring me back to life Do you think about me all the time? When you're lost and out at sea, am I on your mind? You put the color into my black and white You're the fuel to my fire Can you hear my voice on the outside? Am I with you on such lonely nights You take the wrong away from all the right You bring me back, back to life Personnel *Deuce - vocals *James Kloeppel - guitars *Tye Gaddis - drums Category:Deuce Songs Category:Invincible Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)